


(and then he said) i'm here with my friends

by bitchasslowry



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Bros helping bros, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Sex Lessons, the theoretical happenings of 2011, tyson barrie and his revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchasslowry/pseuds/bitchasslowry
Summary: Sometimes love language can be giving your friend head to a David Guetta song in the back of a club, and I think that's beautiful.
Relationships: Erik Johnson/Gabriel Landeskog
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	(and then he said) i'm here with my friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alowsyplayer17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alowsyplayer17/gifts).



> Once again this fic is for syd who constantly gives me ideas at 2am and they never fail to be incredible ideas.
> 
> Slight warning: for the better part of this fic Gabe is 18 and Erik is 22. If that makes you uncomfortable then please turn away now! Don't worry no hard feelings :)
> 
> This takes place in 2011 and is loosely based on that one video where Erik jokingly said his first kiss was in '11... aka Gabe's draft year. I simply took that thought and ran with it.

Erik seriously didn’t know what was going to happen when he got traded to the Avalanche from the Blues, especially when he was going in hot, looking like a proper hockey player, teeth out and all. As if he needed more reasons for girls to turn him down.

He knew of quite a few of the guys on the team but was still at a loss when he met everyone for the first time. That was until he met one Gabriel Landeskog, all bright eyed and young looking. He was a kid and right out of Kitchener to play in the big leauges and ready to raise hell. But Erik knew he was done for when he first spoke to him, a slight Swedish accent and blonde hair flopping on his head as he slightly bounced in place.

Gabe on the other hand was terrified walking into that locker room for the first time and talking to Erik fucking Johnson, the 2006 first overall draft pick. Gabe was nearly shaking but managed to get a few sentences out to him in the middle of the locker room and received a tight lipped smile and slight response from Erik. He would take it honestly. 

When they both found out they would be rooming with each other for away games it was a shock to the system for both of them. It wasn’t until about two weeks into this whole roommates deal that Gabe started walking around without a shirt on and it only progressed from there. They had quickly become great friends, watching copious amounts of shitty reality TV shows and drinking some sort of protein shakes into the late hours of the night, only occasionally making a comment about what gross thing Mike Rowe was doing today.

One night was a turning point for the two of them with Tyson laying around in his hotel room half asleep and sort of out of it. He’s hanging upside down off the end of his bed and watches Gabe take a sip from the bottle of water he has opted for instead of a beer, ever so responsible. 

“So like, how have the Colorado ladies been working out for you guys?” Tyson asks, tapping his hands on his stomach. 

Erik shrugs but Gabe pipes up after a moment of hesitation. “Alright. A lot of them just like the idea of me being a hockey player so that’s sort of a turn off.”

“What do you mean?” Eriks asks, shifting his body a little more towards Gabe. He shrugs again. 

“Come on,” Tyson drawls and flips onto his stomach, face planting into the duvet. “That’s seriously what you're worrying about when you got a hot chick’s hand on your dick? You’re lame, kid. Right EJ?”

Erik stays quiet for a second before making a choked off noise of distress. 

“Uh…”

“Oh god please don’t tell me you think the same thing.”

He figures if Tyson is like this sober then he’s well on his way to getting absolutely slaughtered when he’s drunk. It’s time to… come clean if you will. 

“I wouldn’t know,” he mumbles and tucks himself deeper into the hoodie that he’s wearing, playing with the cuffs of the sleeves a little bit. Tyson cocks his head to the side and Gabe takes another swig of water. He immediately regrets his words and panics. “I gotta go.”

Erik hops up from his position on the floor and swipes a keycard off of the end table, making quick work of getting out of Tyson’s room. Him and Gabe have a shared room just down the hall and he nearly runs there.

As soon as he closes the door he tosses the items in his pockets on the table and flops down on his bed, closest to the window. He lays there for a while and nearly drifts off to sleep still in his shorts and polo, but the sound of the door opening and closing and soft footsteps coming closer to Erik makes him turn his head in the direction of the sound. He sees Gabe sitting on the edge of his own bed sort of staring at Erik.

“Can I help you?” Erik groans out, already knowing what’s coming. 

Gabe blinks a couple times before responding. “You’ve really never kissed a girl?”

“I haven’t kissed anyone, Gabe. I’m fucking lame I know. I don’t need to hear it from you too,” he says, sighing and rolling off his bed in favour of going to have a shower to attempt to avoid whatever Gabe is going to say next. 

As Erik works away to get his things for the bathroom Gabe just ponders and stares blankly at the ground. Erik really thinks he’s in the clear, he really does, but he’s stopped by the bed creaking and Gabe sputtering something out at a mile a minute.

“I could like, maybe, help you? I don’t know, just you know what the fuck to do if the time ever comes. Girls kinda dig the whole being able to kiss properly thing-”

“Gabe.”

“And I don’t want you to fuck it up! Totally just a friend helping his other friend-”

“Gabe.”

He stops rambling for a brief moment and just looks wide eyes at Erik. They’re a lot closer now, only a few inches apart, and Erik can’t help but take in the look on his face. There’s a faint red blush travelling down from his cheeks beyond the collar of his shirt and his blue eyes somehow even more blue at this distance. Gabe is a big guy for being only 18 but Erik still wins at 22 and six foot five, currently looking down at the smaller man.

Erik can barely believe what’s happening; this kid is what he believes as offering to kiss him for the first time so that he, and he quotes, doesn’t fuck it up when he actually has to kiss a girl. He asks as much to Gabe and he nods slowly, looking back down to the ground with his blush getting darker.

They both stand in silence for probably the longest ten seconds of each of their lives before Erik manages to get his vocal chords working again and squeaks out a small okay. Gabe looks back up with a slightly shocked expression on his face, but it quickly fades to a smile. Before he knows it, Erik is being pulled in the direction of Gabe’s bed. 

He sits down and Gabe follows suit, placing himself down really close to Erik with their knees brushing. Erik attempts to make light of the situation because _oh my god his first kiss is going to be the rookie on his NHL team._

Sure there’s gay players, Erik knows this. Toews and Kane aren’t exactly subtle (come on, everyone saw that kiss when they won the cup) and Malkin had just come out as bisexual to the public in the middle of June. That was a huge step for hockey yet Erik is still a little scared. Besides, now everyone doesn’t exactly love SId anymore, but he’ll deal. Erik silently reminds himself that this isn’t because Gabe is gay, but rather for a little help. Bros helping bros. Fuck.

“Okay so like, I don’t know how to explain this. Just, go with what you think you should do and I’ll tell you if it's okay?” Erik nods but then has a moment of panic. He bets his entire contract earnings that Gabe has never kissed a chick with three missing teeth. This just got so much worse so quickly.

Erik holds Gabe back from leaning any closer towards him by the shoulders. He responds with a bit of a pout. “Forgetting something?”

Gabe’s eyes skit around for a second and he simply cannot think of anything. Erik responds with showing his teeth, or lack thereof. Gabe lets out a sigh of relief and chuckles.

“Erik, I don’t care.” And then suddenly Gabe’s mouth is on his and everything is new to him. It’s not fast or rough or anything Erik had always really thought this whole kissing thing was going to be, but rather Gabe is gentle. His hand is gently pushing back a bit of Erik’s hair in almost an attempt to calm him down.

Gabe pulls back after a few seconds and smiles slightly up at Erik and raises his eyebrows in question. Erik’s eyes are sort of wide and he’s nodding his head slow. “So that’s it…”

Gabe laughs and agrees. Before he knows it, Gabe is getting up, telling him he has nothing to worry about with girls and moves into the bathroom to shower. Erik sits on his bed and tries to comprehend the weird feeling in his stomach.

When Gabe walks out of the bathroom Erik is passed out on his bed. Gabe turns out the light and lets sleep take over him too.

-

Nothing further happens for the next week, but then it all starts back up again. Erik starts asking about other things when it comes to kissing and touching to which Gabe nearly passes out about. It almost becomes a regular thing for them to meet up at Erik’s place and have Gabe show him how to do things.

Gabe is skeptical that Erik is taking notes on the stuff he’d been showing him. Like full on legal pad, shit you’d see in SVU notes. All because he currently feels like he can’t breathe in the absolute best way possible.

They agreed to meet up again, Erik saying that he wants just a little practice since some of the boys are planning on going out to a club together in the next couple of days. So Gabe think’s nothing of it knocking on Erik’s door. He doesn’t want to fuck it up if he meets a girl. Understandable.

He has his work cut out for him though, because as soon as he walks in Erik’s place he’s being shoved up against the wall and getting the life kissed out of him. Hence the whole not breathing thing. 

Erik’s hands are on his hips and are slowly sliding up under his shirt, tongue poking out to put a little bit of pressure against Gabe’s lips. He opens his mouth up and feels Erik lick in as his grip on his waist tightens.

After one long draw of his lips, Erik pulls back smirking and leaves Gabe wide eyed with an incredibly red mouth. 

“Good?”

All he can do his nod dumbly and feel a little proud over the fact that he taught him how to do that. 

Gabe doesn’t know he’s the only one that even gets to do that with Erik, and still gets jealous thinking that someone else could be him. He shuts up about it. 

They spend the rest of the day sitting around and watching movies, a blanket and/or pillow constantly strategically placed on Gabe’s lap. Erik makes jokes about whatever they’re watching and Gabe goes along with it. 

And just to make his life a little bit more of a living hell, Erik is eating something that apparently is the best thing in the world and gets him making this little whining noises every once in a while when he takes a bite. To say the rest of the afternoon is painful would be an understatement.

Gabe ends up making a half assed excuse about needing to video chat his parents or something just so he can get out of there and go home before he embarasses himself in front of EJ. For the love of god his shoe isn’t even on right when he practically runs out the door.

Erik is left sort of confused at the state of panic Gabe is in. He just sinks down further into his couch and lets the next episode of 90 Day Fiance start.

Gabe on the other hand is internally beating himself up because of his grand exit out of Erik’s place and can’t help but overthink their shared agreement to these ‘lessons’ that Gabe has been giving Erik. Everytime he even attempts to go out with a girl he keeps thinking of Erik and how much more exciting his date would be if it was actually him making things more exciting than the endless fake flirtatious comments in relation to Gabe being a hockey player.

Now he’s back home and letting the warm water of the shower run down his back as he leans up against the cool title on the wall. He only feels slightly guilty when he rubs out one after he washes his hair and the image of his best friend flashes through his mind when he comes over his hand.

-

Gabe loves Tyson, don’t get him wrong, but he really does have some horrible ideas sometimes. Going to a club in bum-fuck nowhere in the middle of Colorado is one of these horrible ideas.

Some of the other guys on the team have tagged along including Gabe’s one and only partner in crime Erik Johnson. If he’s being honest, he attempted and succeeded in forgetting all about the issue that one night. One stern talking to his dick really seemed to cure that pretty damn quick. He has crafted a perfect way of tuning out his thoughts surrounding Erik; kicked puppies and his grandmother’s sloppy cheek kisses are really the perfect mood killer.

But despite everything, Gabe is still thinking about Erik in ways that he’s pretty sure should disgust him. Erik is quite frankly disgusting himself with leaving his fake teeth around the hotel rooms they share and not knowing what personal space is after practice when he’s all sweaty and hot and his hair does that thing where it just curls perfectly onto his forehead.

Yeah. Totally disgusting.

Gabe sips at his diet coke _again_ while the rest of the boys polish off their first round of beer. He would be totally shit faced if he was in Sweden right now, but as proven in this very moment, being an 18 year old foreign kid in the USA kind of majorly blows.

Nevertheless he tries to have fun. There’s a copious amount of electronic music pumping out of the speakers at the front of the room and the colourful lights bouncing around the room are sure to send any drunk person tumbling down to the ground. It still doesn’t really feel like his scene.

Around 11 o’clock, an hour after they arrived, Tyson practically yanks Gabe out onto the dance floor yelling over the music something that vaguely sounds like he’s calling him a square and that he needs to lighten up. He also calls him an old man and Gabe doesn’t appreciate that.

Gabe stands in the middle of the hardwood floor, just sort of staring off into space until something catches his eye. I mean come on, your six foot five best friend talking to a pretty girl would totally stand out in a crowd, and that is exactly what Gabe is currently witnessing. And all he can do is just keep staring.

There’s no denying she’s pretty. Sort of tall, strawberry blonde and very delicate features. Her big blue eyes looking up at Erik tells Gabe everything that she is currently thinking about him. But that’s pretty short lived when he sees her tug him down and place her lips on his.

Alright, well, that was a little fast.

But like I said, it was very short lived because Gabe sees when Erik opens up his mouth and she pulls back abruptly. Her face scrunches up and she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. She huffs, grabs her jacket and purse and promptly starts walking towards the door. 

Erik visibly sighs and calls the bartender over and orders something. The smile that was on his face when the boys were all hanging out is now gone and his face hangs in a sad expression. Gabe takes it upon himself to push through the crowd of people to make it over to Erik who is now tipping his head back and taking a shot of what looks like vodka.

He places a hand on the older man’s shoulder which makes him flinch a little bit. “You good?”

Erik huffs. “Please don’t tell me you saw that…”

“I did.”

He rests his elbows on the bartop in front of his and puts his head in his hands. “I did everything you showed me but, uh, I think I might need to do something about the teeth thing…”

“You mean to tell me that she didn’t fucking notice that you’re missing teeth and then got disgusted when she figured it out?” Gave asks. Erik nods solemnly. “That dense bitch.”

Eriks head flies up with his eyes wide in shock of what Gabe just said. Usually he’s pretty reserved and tries not to call anyone names or make fun of them, but somehow this seems to be an exception.

Gabe reaches out and grabs Erik’s hand and begins tugging him to the opposite side of the club from their teammates. Erik goes along willingly and shuffles along behind Gabe looking a little confused. Gabe finds a little hallway that looks like it leads back to a supply closet and an emergency exit. He drags Erik into it.

As soon as he thinks they are out of sight of everyone dancing, not that they know them or quite frankly care, Gabe shoves Erik up against the wall much like Erik did to him the other day. His lips are immediately attached to Erik’s and his hands come up to grip onto his shoulders. He feels when Erik reaches down to hold onto his waist by the flex of his shoulder muscles. To say Gabe nearly moaned at the feeling of that would be an understatement.

Gabe can tell that there is no way that he is getting out of this club without a suspiciously red mouth and rumpled clothes. He’s not mad about that though.

His shirt is tucked into his jeans that are secured with a belt, but soon enough Erik gets his hands under said shirt and he’s running his fingers over Gabe’s toned stomach. He pulls back a little bit and kisses the corner of Gabe’s mouth and starts working his way down his jaw and neck.

“ _Fuck_. She really doesn’t know what she’s missing,” Gabe pants out, hands curling in Erik’s hair eliciting a small whine from him. He scrapes his teeth along Gabe’s collarbone and nips at it once. Erik chuckles a bit and tightens up his hands on his waist.

“Don’t flatter me, Gabe.”

He goes back in and begins to suck and bite a small mark into the space right below Gabe’s ear. This causes him to stretch out his neck to give Erik more space and also press into him a little more. Only then does he feel the hard outline of Erik’s dick against his hip which causes his breath to hitch.

Erik pulls away in fear that Gabe will be horrified, but he is met with a smirk toying at his lips instead of a frown. Erik’s breath quickens and he rubs circles into Gabe’s soft skin with his thumbs.

“I could help… with that,” he explains nodding his head down in the direction of Erik’s crotch that is still pressed up against him. As if his breath couldn’t get any shorter, EJ stops breathing altogether. “She was totally going to blow you, and blue balls are no fun.”

“You’re- you’re eighteen.”

“And?”

“Do you even know how to give a blowjob?” Gabe shrugs at that and takes Erik’s hands off his waist.

“Relax, EJ. I had a reputation in the OHL.” He drops himself down to his knees and looks to the side to ensure that no one will be walking down the hallway anytime soon. Once he is assured that they’re fine, Gabe starts working on Erik’s fly and makes quick work of pulling the button open and dragging his jeans down around the middle of his thighs.

He looks back up at Erik through his lashes and swears he looks like he’s on cloud nine and he hasn’t even _touched_ him yet. Sweet lord this is going to be fun.

Now of course there’s a small part of Gabe’s brain that is screaming at him to stop or slow down or _something_. A couple days ago he nearly lost his shit because EJ pushed him up against a door, but now here he is on his knees in front of his friend with intentions to do some obscene things.

Above him Erik is slightly panicking, mostly because he is painfully hard right now and the looming threat of anyone walking back into the hallway somehow gets him even more hot and bothered. Erik’s cheeks are red and he doesn’t know where to put his hands.

Before Gabe pulls his boxers down, he reaches up and takes Erik’s large hand in his and guides it to the back of his head where the hair is a little longer. “Just- try not to move your hips too much. And you can pull a little bit… I like that.”

Erik sucks in a breath and experimentally weaves his fingers into Gabe’s hair, tugging just the tiniest bit. Gabe lets out a smile whimpering noise and Erik decides right then and there that any sound that comes out of Gabe is nearly perfect.

Soon enough, Erik’s boxers were pulled down ever so slightly so that in case of emergency they would be back on in no time. Gabe is definitely impressed; Erik is a lot bigger than guys he’d been with back in Kitchener, but take one look at him and you can probably figure that out from not even seeing his dick in person.

Gabe leans forward and gives the underside a long lick up to the tip and gently takes it in his mouth, applying minimal suction to start with. Erik’s head bangs into the wall that he’s leaning up against and he inhales deeply. 

As Gabe starts to take more down his throat the pressure of Erik’s grip on the back of his head gets tighter and tighter. One of Gabe’s hands is resting on Erik’s thigh while the other one comes up to wrap around the base of his dick which is also the part he can’t fit in his mouth. He can feel a little bit of spit start dripping down his chin so he pulls back to wipe it away.

Erik makes another whimpering noise when he doesn’t feel the tight heat of Gabe’s mouth anymore and Gabe can’t help but chuckle a bit. “What?”

Erik looks down at him and practically yanks him up to kiss him again. He doesn’t but the urge is there for sure. Some of the lights from the dance floor make their way into the hallway and cast a pink glow onto the side of Gabe’s face. He looks young and Erik feels sort of embarrassed and wrong. An honest to god eighteen year old rookie on his team is giving him his first ever bow job - Erik has heard of sad but this is a totally new level of depressing, even for him.

But Gabe is also just so pretty, especially like this. Erik thinks that he can probably get used to seeing him like this. 

“I’m like, almost there, Gabe. _Holy shit_ ,” he eggs on. “Keep going.”

Gabe presses a small kiss to the tip, his lips now slightly sticky with precome and nods. “Whatever you say.”

It doesn’t take long after that for Erik to choke out a warning for Gabe, but he just stays put and swallows down everything that he gives him. Gabe pulls off with a small pop and gets up off his knees, brushing the dirt off his jeans.

“Good?”

“Is that even a question?” Erik asks and they both laugh. Erik leans down a little and brings Gabe in for a kiss, this time not frantic and hot like the ones they have shared earlier on in the night, but rather slow and thoughtful. Erik takes the liberty of licking into Gabe’s mouth, deepening the kiss. 

There’s something about tasting himself on Gabe’s tongue that just feels intoxicating and Erik loves it. He continues with the languid kisses and licks until Gabe tastes like himself again, putting hands on the younger boy’s waist to peel him off.

Erik looks at the ground while still holding onto Gabe. “Do you think- I mean after this whole thing,” he starts before removing his hands to do up his zipper. “That you could keep teaching me things? It’s, um, helping a lot actually.”

Gabe nods. “You mean like… more stuff like this? And not just the kissing stuff?”

“Yeah.”

He really doesn’t have to think about it at all. Gabe's brain goes on autopilot and agrees with Erik. Fuck. 

A silence falls between the two of them before, in very Erik like fashion, it is broken. “I can’t believe you sucked my dick to _David Guetta_.”

Gabe swears at him in Swedish, hits him upside the head and they start walking back towards their friends.

Gabe attempts to make his hair look normal and he just prays to God that there aren’t any marks on his neck.

-

Gabe really wishes he had a logical reason for how he ends up in these kinds of situations. Like seriously, he wants to know who out there has his Voodoo doll making him do shit like this. He doesn’t exactly hate it, quite the opposite actually. But he bets his left arm and his first born child that maybe if he was drafted to literally anywhere else but the Avs then maybe he wouldn’t be here.

Here is also known as Erik’s bed in their hotel room in the middle of Chicago. They just got back from morning skate and both of them are fresh out of the shower when Erik tugs Gabe onto his bed.

“You know the other night when I said I had a date?”

Gabe nods in response. They were hanging out at his place when Erik said he had to leave early, meeting some girl he thinks was named Stephanie or something at a local restaurant. Gabe is proud of him finally getting out there and sort of prides himself in helping him out in that department, but he couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy when Erik brought it up that evening and left his place halfway through an episode of Two and A Half Men. A sulky message was sent to his sister but we don’t mention that.

“It didn’t go too well…” Erik trails off, eyes darting around the room before settling on Gabe again. Gabe sighs a bit and shifts around.

“What happened?”

“Well,” he starts, picking at the cuff of his hoodie. “She brought me back to her place and everything was going fine! Uh, until she asked me to, um..”

Gabe clears his throat, interrupting him. He knows where this is going; the girl asked Erik to sleep with her, he panicked and went all cold turkey and got the hell out of Dodge. Gabe fills in the blanks out loud and all EJ can do is nod his head in agreement.

He didn’t know it was going to get to this point, but Gabe feels like he needs to. No, scratch that, he wants to. He’s gone this far after just going into this thinking he was going to be Erik’s first kiss and that it. But that slowly bled into making out in each other's apartments, blowjobs in the back of clubs and grinding on each other into the wee hours of the night after a big win. Totally normal best friend stuff.

Maybe offering to your best friend that they can fuck you for practice is taking it a bit too far, but that didn’t stop Gabe from asking. To say Erik is shocked at his proposal would be horrendously correct, but he can just nod his head vigorously in response.

Gabe laughs a little and pulls him in, attaching his lips onto Erik’s and immediately pressing his tongue in asking for access. Neither of them realize that fucking a guy is a lot different than a girl, but it doesn’t seem to matter in the moment.

They eventually maneuver over to the pillows and Erik lets him down there gently but also grabs his wrists and pins them above his head with one of his hands. Gabe pulls away and pants looking up at his restrained arms. 

“I never taught you that.”

“I’ve been… watching instructional videos,” he tells Gabe, dipping his head down biting on the soft skin on the side of his neck.

“So you’ve been watching porn is what I’m hearing.”

Erik can’t help but laugh and nod into the side of Gabe’s neck, causing him to chuckle a bit as well. But that slowly fades out when Erik rocks his hips down onto Gabe’s, drawing out a quiet moan from the younger boy.

Both of their clothes come off one by one within the next twenty minutes of kissing and touching. Erik has been doing fantastic with everything up until now. Gabe is laid out completely naked on the bed and Erik has one of his thighs slotted between both of Gabe’s. He takes a moment to look down and just take in the sight underneath him.

Gabe is slowly growing out of his boyish look but his skin is still soft and not much muscle has built up yet, almost making him look fragile. Erik’s hand releases both of Gabe’s arms and he skates his fingertips up the sides of his ribcage.

Gabe mumbles out something about not needed to prep him since he already did that in the shower. Erik doesn’t question it and moves to grab the bottle of lube off the bedside table. When he tries to take a condom as well Gabe reaches out and stops him.

“I’m clean and I know you haven’t done this before so…” 

“I need to hear it, Gabe.”

“No condom, EJ. I’m positive.”

Something lit up down inside of Erik and he moved to spread some lube over both him and Gabe. It’s probably a little too much and Gabe takes notice of this, tilting his head to the side. Erik’s hands shake a little and he sighs.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he says in a low voice. Gabe props himself up on his elbows and bumps Erik’s nose with his own. They’re so close that Erik can see the faint dusting of freckles on Gabe’s cheekbone that he’s never noticed before. Gabe gives Erik a small peck on the corner of his mouth and leans back down on the mattress, pulling EJ down with him.

“I promise you won’t.”

That promise is kept through the whole endeavour. Erik is delicate with his touches and is somehow gentle when he slips in. He lets out a throaty noise and stops when he’s about halfway in. Gabe has his head thrown back just a little and he watches Erik breath his way pushing in all the way.

Gabe knows he’s a goner when Erik starts making panting noises as he pushes in and out, holding onto Gabe’s hip with a near death grip and hoisting his other leg up around Erik’s waist. Erik is sucking in marks to Gabe’s chest when his thrusts start to stutter.

Gabe gets his hands around to tilt Erik’s chin up to kiss him. “Fuck, Gabe. I’m gonna- I’m gonna… _fuck_!”

“Come one, Erik. It’s okay.” Gabe coaxes Erik through his orgasm and fills him spill inside of him, moaning low. As he comes down Gabe swears he hears Erik moan out his name which sends him right over the edge as well, coming over his hand and stomach. Erik peppers small kisses on Gabe’s collarbone while trying to calm down. 

It is at that exact moment that Gabe realizes he wants this all the time.

-

Tyson can be incredibly annoying when he wants to be, and right now is one of those ultra-annoying moments where Tyson won’t stop poking Gabe’s neck.

“Would you stop it!” He screeches and swats Tyson’s hands away from creeping back near the collar of his shirt. 

“I can’t! It’s like they’re staring at me,” he says squinting his eyes at the large purple marks standing out against Gabe’s pale skin.

He just rolls his eyes at his friend and moves to unlace his skates. While he isn’t paying attention to the door Erik walks in still decked out in all of his gear. He smiles a little at Gabe even though he doesn’t notice. 

It’s been about a month since they first slept together and last night was Gabe’s 19th birthday, obviously being celebrated in a fashion much like that first night. Obviously there were a few extensive talks about what they meant after their first time, which ended in Erik taking Gabe out on a fancy dinner date and walking around Denver together until it was nearly midnight. 

Erik kisses him on his doorstep when he gets dropped off and Gabe spends the evening on the phone with his sister gushing about his date. She’s definitely going to have to give Erik the shovel talk about his intentions with her brother mostly to embarrass him a little. After all it is her job as a sister. 

Now though, Erik is pulling off his gear facing his stall showcasing his back. Tyson nearly drips his skate on his foot when his gaze catches it. 

“Holy shit! EJ, did you get attacked by a fucking _bear_?”

He looks over his shoulder for a quick second and shrugs his shoulders. Gabe’s face is flaming hot as he realizes the scratches he left along Erik’s sides and shoulder muscles are very prominent, especially in the locker room lighting. 

Gabe tries to move a hand up to his neck to cover up his own marks even though it’s no use. Tyson looks back and forth between the two of them, gears in his brain working a mile a minute when suddenly everything seemed to click in. His jaw goes a little slack and just points between the two of them attempting to say something. Much to his chagrin, Erik beats him to it.

“I don’t know… do they have bears in Sweden?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that David Guetta song is in fact Where Them Girls At
> 
> Find me on tumblr @bitchasslowry


End file.
